


Song of Azaghal

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at a Dwarf song in a similar style of those seen in The Hobbit and Fellowship.  The subject is the dwarf Azaghal, lord of Belegost (in Dwarvish Gabilgathol) who fell in the Battle of Unnumbered Tears while fighting Glaurung the dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Azaghal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

The Song of Azaghal  
By Deaghaidh

The moon was young, the mountains tall  
Over great Gabilgathol  
Of the wide land of Beleriand  
The Mountains Blue, the eastern wall

There Azaghal, the Naugrim lord  
Had his vast and mighty hoard  
In the shadow of Mount Dolmed  
He rested his mighty helmed head

There with many a haughty elf  
He feasted late, and drank to health  
Of Morgoth’s foes, whose hurts and woes  
He wept in great deep dirges slow

There made he with fierce Feanor’s sons  
A pact, that as rain off Dolmed runs  
With Noldor he would at Angbands door  
Make his league and lay siege secure

Then Telchar wrought, and Azaghal sought  
His arms of war, which then he brought  
He summoned to him the stern Naugrim  
To Angband under Thangorodrim

They marched into the land of ash  
Where few had come, and none had passed  
To where Maedhros, son of Feanor  
Looked to fulfill his oath at last

They marched, dwarves and elves and men  
In league that never would be again  
To the later year’s unnumbered tears  
To war and many warrior’s end

Forth issued orcs in endless hordes  
Still they fell before the Free Lords  
But the Shadow had worse servants  
Than goblins Dwarves had seen before

Then came the worm to the attack  
The evil Glaurung the black  
And he lead, to their great dread  
A flight of dragons at his back

Then scattered was the eastern host  
And many a warrior gone to ghost  
But last of all stood the shield wall  
The Dwarves who did not yield at all

Their mail was proof against his fire  
Their visors saved them from the ire  
Of Glaurungs eye, deceiver's pride  
They humbled by fleeing not his fire

About the wyrm they made a ring  
Of axes sharp and spear-tips keen  
At bay they held him as the day  
Gave out and sun was westering

But like a thunderbolt out shot  
The tail of beast, a lightning bolt  
And felled was mighty Azaghal  
The dragon turned to him to gloat

But Azaghal who dieing lay  
Summoned to him all his rage  
And sank his blade all of the way  
Into the dragons underbelly

Then leapt the dragon away  
To hide in a hole and nurse his pain  
And after him flew his dragon brood  
And peace there came at end of day

His kin lifted up Azaghal  
And they began a slow sad call  
They began a song of the worm gone  
And of their mighty lord’s fall

In slow steps the bore him home  
To his mansion great beneath stone  
They shadow they paid no heed at all  
And bore him to Gabilgathol

Now world is changed, and moon is old  
The mountains blue are gray and cold  
Still remembered are Gabilgathol  
And her great Lord Azaghal


End file.
